


ano sa, ano sa

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Sick and tired of all the mysteries and secrets, Naruto interrogates Kakashi about his rivalry with Guy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258





	ano sa, ano sa

“Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto tugged at Kakashi’s sleeve, trailing behind him like he was a smaller, peppier puppy than Pakkun in his youth.

It was a bit adorable.

Without bothering to look up from his book, “Hm?” Kakashi figured that he may was well at least humor the kid.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell us you had a rival before?!”

“Ah. You never asked.”

“Oh, I see, I get it…!” Naruto folded his arms across his chest and nodded pensively, as if that was any sort of answer at all. Then, “—Wait, no! That’s not okay! I don’t get it at all! It’s still a big thing to hide! That Bushier Brows appeared outta nowhere and announced that he was our sensei’s rival! It was so shocking! And it’s not fair, ‘cause I was talking to Lee, and Lee says that Bushier Brows-sensei talks about you all the time to his team! We’re supposed to be a team, too, Kakashi-sensei! _I_ don’t keep any secrets from _you_ , you know!”

Kakashi offered him a half-hearted, “Well, sorry about that.” He could point out that he was very clear about the fact that he didn’t tell the kids anything about himself from their introductions on the first day, but that would only encourage Naruto to try to pry more. He made sure that his students barely knew more anything about him besides his name. There wasn’t much worth knowing, if he was being honest.

“…Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!” Letting go of Kakashi’s sleeve, this time Naruto ran in front of Kakashi and bounced excitedly up and down, trying to look Kakashi in the eyes.

“Hm?”

“What exactly _are_ you and that Bushier Brow guy, anyway?”

Head canted slightly to the side, hints of laughter flashing in his eyes, it almost sounded teasing when Kakashi asked, “Whatever do you mean?”

Naruto’s bounce turned into a hop in place, so he periodically switched from looking up at Kakashi to looking down. Kakashi angled his book so that Naruto wouldn’t catch a glimpse inside. “I mean, if I don’t ask, you’re just gonna hide more stuff! So, I’m asking, you know! So now you don’t have an excuse not to tell me!”

“Even if you ask that, the answer is that we’re rivals. You already knew that much.”

“So, it’s just fights and stuff?”

“Yeah. Fights and stuff.”

“Aha!” Naruto pointed a finger accusatorily. “I gotcha! You fell for it, Kakashi! Now, what exactly do mean by ‘stuff’?! Spill!”

“Oh…” That was almost clever, for Naruto. He was learning. “Hm? Well… Stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Stuff.”

“But what’s stuff?!”

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled in an easygoing smile as he thought on the question.

“Stuff” was probably just the little things that made his relationship with Guy.

A makeshift bouquet of flowers thrust into Kakashi’s unsuspecting arms, always followed by a short, sweet peck on the cheek; sugary handmade sweets left on a desk and hidden in a jacket pocket or mission pouch, a tiny display of affection, always found when Guy needed them most, because surprise, surprise, even he actually could feel down at times; constant exchanging of old and new photos, reminders that they were always thinking of each other, and that something beautiful had reminded them of each other, usually puppies or turtles or ugly clothes that the other came across during missions; the bone-crushing greeting embraces from Guy that Kakashi would return just out of a competitive desire to crush him back; the lingering kisses and careful touches; the way they’d pin each other down after spars and press against each other, racing heartbeat to racing heartbeat, flushed skin to flushed skin; silly faces made in secret in the middle of meetings or nudges and kicks under the table to see who could make the other laugh first at the worst possible time.

It was also the way neither of them ever really knew what the next day might bring, but when they were together, they could almost delude themselves into believing that there was nothing to fear in the unexpected and that their future together was long and bright.

Exchanging presents and kisses and smiles and laughter, inspiring a ridiculous hope in an impossible future.

Simple, usual rival things. Nothing much worth mentioning. No need to bore Naruto with the details.

“Heh…” Kakashi bit back a smile behind his mask. A small chuckle managed to past his lips.

Naruto took a single, imposing step closer to his teacher, “Ah! Ha! Suspicious!” The words escaped from his lips with a certain trace of adamancy, like he thought he’d actually caught Kakashi in a corner, “And just what are laughing about, _hmmmm_? Care to share?” Naruto planted himself into a stubborn stance with his hands on his hips, his right eyebrow arching as his expression turned from mischievous to almost analytical. With his torso slightly leaning forward and his bright blue eyes gaining a renewed intensity as the number-one knuckled-headed ninja in the village grew even more inquisitive. “Hiding something again? Thinking about Bushier Brows, I bet! Admit it!”

Kakashi gave him another peaceably smile and half-answered. “By ‘stuff,’ I mean more fights. He’s a pretty relentless person. You know how he is.”

“That’s really all it is?” Naruto pressed.

“That’s really all it is.”

“But he said he knew you reaaaally well! He sounded like he knew a secret when he said that! And I bet he does!”

“Naruto,” Kakashi cajoled lightly, “Do you really think there’s anyone in the world who actually knows me well? I don’t even give straight answers to simple questions. You know how rivals showboat and boast to look impressive.”

“Huh… Now that you mention it, Sasuke talks big too, even though he’s just my lame old rival… Hm…” Naruto hummed, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously. Eventually, he deflated and gave up to move to another topic, “—Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! What about that other thing he said?”

“Other thing?” Kakashi asked, praying that Guy hadn’t actually said something Kakashi couldn’t easily talk his way around.

“Yeah? He said you’re losing because you’re weak compared to him! Is Bushier Brows-sensei really kicking your butt ‘cause he’s so much stronger than you?”

Kakashi snorted. “According to him, maybe.”


End file.
